


We Could Have Had It All

by littlerea, ViridiaHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Love, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerea/pseuds/littlerea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridiaHiddleston/pseuds/ViridiaHiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took one fateful meeting at the local store to bring them together. What at first started as a friendship turned out to be something much more. But it took one certain person to ruin everything they had. This is the story of Andrea, a young single mother who by chance meets Benedict Cumberbatch while buying food for herself and her two year old daughter. She finds love and happiness with him, but also gets her heart broken as a certain Audrey Butler gets involved in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: You left your mark on me

* * *

Despite growing up without parents, Andrea always had everything she ever wanted. Her Grandparents were quite rich and offered the girl all options in the world. She went to the best schools, always had the best clothes and a treatment worth of a princess. 

It wasn't until she finished high school that Andrea found herself in bad company. There was always this guy, Aaron, who Andrea always fancied even though he was always considered one of the bad guys. He was tall, quite good looking and a charmer. He would always wrap any girl he liked around his little finger and the girls were always smitten by him and his oh so charming words. 

Ambitious as she was though, Andrea wanted more than just to be a short fling, and what she thought would at first be a good plan, backfired on her spectacularly after she openly started showing interest in Aaron.

The two of them hooked up together at a party a few months before Andrea would start her first year at the British Academy of Dramatic Arts. She had taken the entry exam, passed with one of the best notes and her dream would come true - she would become an actress one day. Fate however had other plans for the girl that night at the party. Shot after shot, quite a bit of dancing and a few beers later, Andrea ended up sleeping with Aaron that night. They were young, reckless, forgot to use protection the first time and the few other times they slept with each other while dating. The routine was the same every time. Partying, then straight into bed, none of them thinking of the possible outcome of unprotected sex.

It didn't take all that long for Andrea then to start running to the bathroom almost every morning and eventually, afraid of the worst thing possible she could think of, she bought a pregnancy test. Anxious, the eighteen year old locked herself in the bathroom and decided to look the truth in the face. Five minutes later - a positive pregnancy test. Paling as if seeing a ghost, she called Aaron with the explanation that she needed to see him right away.

''Hey babe, what's up?'' Aaron asked as soon as he arrived at Andrea's flat.

She was visibly nervous and clearly didn't know where to start. Her hands were sweating and she clutched the positive pregnancy test in her hands. ''Aaron... there is something I need to tell you,'' she started, swallowing thickly as she finally looked at him. He only stood there, wanting for her to continue and she did, at the same time showing him the positive pregnancy test. ''I'm pregnant.''

Aaron simply stared at her for a few moments, trying to take in the fact that she was pregnant. And if she was pregnant then  _he_ was the father of the child. He paled now as well, feeling cold swear appear on the back of his neck. He shook his head, the chuckled nervously. ''Are.. are you sure? I mean... you could have misread the lines on the test or something... I'm sure you're not pregnant.''

''But I am,'' Andrea replied, her voice stuttering a bit. Taking a few steps forward to him, she shoved the pregnancy test into his hands, to what Aaron reacted with a frown and gave it back to her right away.

''This isn't real... I... I can't be a father... We're fucking eighteen!''

''Do you think I don't know that?!'' the girl shouted back at him, a few tears appearing in her eyes.

Aaron started backing away and towards the door. ''I can't do this... I really can't... this... all of this was a mistake... I'm out of here.'' With that, he left, leaving Andrea in tears as she screamed at the closed door, begging him to come back. She would never be able to do this on her own. How was she supposed to be a mother? She would fail at that task, she would disappoint herself and her child. The only help she still had were her grandparents.

They, however, didn't welcome that news either. Being very conservative, instead of helping their only granddaughter, they threw her out of the flat they got her, onto the street with only a single suitcase of her things which she managed to pack in great hurry.

In tears, Andrea took her suitcase and started to walk through the rainy London, without a home, without hope that she would even survive living on the streets. Her dreams of becoming an actress were gone. All she could hope for now was a miracle to save her.

 


	2. A helpless victim of a spider's web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after she is thrown out of her apartment, Andrea tries to survive every day to be able to provide at least some kind of normal living conditions for her two year old daughter Chloe. One day however, she meets Benedict Cumberbatch in the local store and the rest is history.

* * *

 

Without a roof over her head, Andrea slowly walked through the streets of London, the rain pouring down more and more as if mocking her and the tears that still streamed down her cheeks. Where was she supposed to go? She had no home now, not anymore, and she had two options left - either a homeless shelter or the street. The shelters were usually always full, so she decided against it. The street it was then. She had no money to afford herself any kind of hostel. It seemed to her as if fate was laughing in her face. It was ironic how she had all the riches in the world at one moment only to lose those and be stripped of all fortune in the other.

For a few days she wandered through the city with the suitcase containing her belongings, looking for a job or a place to stay, but nobody would hire or take in somebody who was still practically a child and without any proper education. She only graduated from high school and there were rare people willing to give teenagers like her any proper jobs. They all valued college educated people. And given the fact that she looked like a homeless person more and more, the shop owners would even shoo her out of their stores, not wanting to deal with such kind of people and not wanting to risk for anything to be stolen from their shops when they wouldn’t be looking.

Andrea would spend her nights sleeping on the streets, in alleys, in the park on a bench, everywhere but a proper bed. She hadn’t eaten anything either nor did she take a bath - only the occasional summer rains would help her with that. She already wanted to give up, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to raise a child in such conditions, and even if she would, the social services would find out about it sooner or later anyways. Though perhaps… She could give the child up for adoption. That was always the possibility. At least her child then would have a chance for a better life.

She lived like that for the first two months after being thrown out of her apartment until she found a job after all. It wasn't a good one, but it was a paying one and that's all that mattered to her. She even managed to find a home. It wasn't much, being located in Packham, but at least she had a roof over her head. The rent was more than cheap and she could afford living in it for at least a while. The house itself was very small, had a kitchen connected with a small living room and a small bathroom. It was built right after WWII and it was slightly damaged - the roof was leaking in a few places and the only warmth was coming from the kitchen hearth, but it was home. And Andrea told herself that she would make the best out of it, for her sake and the sake of her unborn child.

* * *

Three years later, Andrea was living in the same house, took care of her daughter, did at least three dozens of different jobs, and tried to survive every day for the sake of her daughter. After giving birth, she decided to keep the child after all, not being able to say her goodbye to Chloe after seeing her for the time. True, she was a reminder of a mistake she did with Aaron, and theoretically because of her she couldn't fulfill her dream, but all of that didn't matter. Chloe was such a wonderful child, always smiling brightly and seeing good in every situation even though it didn't seem that way for Andrea at times. Chloe was Andrea's light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel, she always managed to cheer her up and that gave Andrea strength to live another day and make the best out of it.

That day, with Chloe in her arms and a small backpack on her back, Andrea was making her way through London, something that already became a routine for her. She was low on money, having lost her latest job just recently and with the rent that still had to be payed, she had to think well about how to divide her finances. Buying new clothes was a luxury she couldn't afford and asking her grandparents for help was out of the question. They disinherited her the very same moment they found out about the pregnancy and cut off any connections to her ever since. Usually, Andrea would get Chloe and herself clothes from the Caritas nearby their home, so at least they were safe in that way. Food however, was another problem Andrea faced every day. Chloe was only two years old and needed enough food so she would grow up and develop properly. Andrea sometimes went without eating much, wanting that Chloe had enough to eat. Usually, she would eat anything that Chloe left. Sometimes it was more, sometimes it was less, but it was food still.

The backpack she carried was starting to become heavier and heavier as the day passed and as the night was starting to set in, Andrea decided it was time to head back home. On days such as this one, she would usually walk across half of London, either looking for a job or clothes even people got rid of, especially now that winter was approaching. Every layer of clothing, every blanket, everything was crucial to survive the winter, especially with a leaking roof and next to no heating. She also had to buy food that day too, as they ran out of it, and while making her way back to Packham, she stopped in a local store to hopefully get at least some food for the few Pounds she had with herself. While browsing through the shelves, Andrea was looking mostly at the prices, not wanting anything to go over the amount she had. Occasionally, she would see Chloe look longingly at the various sweets on the shelves and it broke Andrea's heart every time she saw that. She wasn't able to buy her daughter a small pack of sweets, even though she knew how much Chloe would like to eat those.

A while later, Andrea was standing at the cash register, putting the food she got onto it. There was some bread, cheese, ham and a big bottle of water. She could feel the eyes of many stare at her, probably judging her for being so young and a mother already, but she shook that off. She had already gotten used to such glances and it was always the best to ignore such people. What she didn't notice though while waiting for the groceries to be check and she could pay for them, was the man standing behind her, next in the line to put his groceries on the cashier desk.  

The man standing behind her was nobody else than Benedict Cumberbatch. Ben was just returning from from his last day of shooting the third season of Sherlock and not wanting to go to a bigger supermarkets, he stopped by and got the groceries needed in the small store. Of course, he was recognised, but nobody really made a big fuss of with, which was something he appreciated. His eyes fell on the young woman in front of him, then at the groceries she was putting out of the basket and frowned a bit. It wasn't much food, and definitely not the kind of food he got in his own basket - much more expensive and in much bigger amounts. Chloe decided to turn around in Andrea's arms at that moment and smiled at Ben, waving her hands at him to what Ben's heart almost melted. He always had a soft spot for children and wanting to make the little girl smile more, he reached for a pack of gummy bears and placed it in his basket, intending to give it to the girl's mother later on.

Andrea, on the other hand, had slight problems. Despite looking at the prices, the total price of the food was still too high. She was low on money and needed two more Pounds. In hopes that she had more money in the backpack, she reached for it and started digging through it in hopes that she would manage to get the two Pounds missing. The cashier was starting to get impatient and so were the other customers waiting, but not Ben. He only shook his head and spoke up.

''Give the young lady her money back. I will pay for her groceries as well.''

The cashier, at first slightly confused, did so and Andrea took the money back, but shook her head. ''You really don't have to do that, Sir. I... I'll put some of the groceries to the side and buy them the next time. It's really no problem...''

Ben gave her a warm smile and put his finger on his lips, signaling her to say nothing else. He would be a bad person if he wouldn't help her, especially since she was, by the looks of it, a single mother. He got his groceries out on the cashier desk as well, then payed first for Andrea's groceries and put them in a paper bag, at the same time adding the gummy bears to it, before doing the same with his groceries. 

At the same time, while watching that, Andrea felt like crying. Nobody ever bothered to help her for three years now and there was this man right there, helping her more than she thought anybody would. As Ben payed for everything and took the both her and his bags in his hands, he motioned for Andrea to follow him outside and she did so, speaking up only when they were outside. ''Thank you, Sir. You really didn't have to pay for my groceries.''

Ben waved it off. ''Please, don't mention it. And call me Ben,'' he replied in his smooth baritone voice. ''I saw you had your hands full with this little angel in your arms.''

''She really is an angel,'' Andrea chuckled, smiling lightly. ''It's nice to meet you, Ben. I'm Andrea. And this little princess here is Chloe. And thank you for the gummy bears. Chloe will be overjoyed.''

''It's nice to meet you too,'' Ben returned the smile. ''Do you maybe want me to walk you to your car or drop you off by your house?''

Andrea swallowed at that. She wasn't sure if she really wanted that. Most people judged her because of the place she was living at, and even though he was nice to her now, how could she know that Ben would not do the same? Sighing inwardly, she shook her head. ''N-no... it's not necessary. I don't have a car and... we live just around the corner.'' It was a lie. She lived almost on the other side of London. ''But thank you for the offer.''

Ben raised an eyebrow and gave her a peculiar look. ''Are you sure? The evenings can be pretty cold, especially now that winter is coming. It wouldn't be a problem. And I wouldn't want any of your two to get a cold.''

''Well... okay. But only if really isn't a problem...''

A chuckle left his lips as he shook his head before leading her to his Jaguar. Andrea's eye went slightly wide at the sight. He was definitely rich, that was now clear to her. Benedict, as if not seeing her reaction, even though a small grin played on his lips, opened the door for her and helped her inside, then made sure both Andrea and Chloe were properly bucked up before getting into the driver seat and starting the car. ''Where do you live?'' he asked and Andrea closed her eyes a bit.

''Packham...'' she muttered, clearly ashamed of it. 

''That's not really around the corner,'' Ben commented, but said nothing else as he took the first turn to the right and drove towards the other side of London.

Andrea hung her head, at the same time holding Chloe securely in her arms. The little girl didn't seem to be bothered much with anything. The car interior was getting all of her attention while they were driving. Andrea then decided to speak up, not really wanting to spend the ride in awkward silence. ''I got used to walking across London. I barely even notice the distance really.''

''Let me guess... a single mother?'' 

She nodded. ''An unemployed single mother,'' came her reply and she sounded as if she was ashamed of it.

That made Ben frown lightly again as he glanced at her. ''You don't have to be ashamed of that. Single mothers have my respect.''

''Really?''

Ben nodded, his eyes focusing on the road again. ''Of course. I know I would never be able to raise and take care of a child on my own.''

''It's really easy, you know?'' Andrea chuckled, now smiling lightly and bouncing Chloe in her lap which made the little girl giggle. ''It's hard at the beginning, especially if you're as young as I am. But when you get the hang of it, it's child's play. Chloe is the reason that keeps me going every day, no matter how hard it may seem. Sometimes, like now, money's a problem, but I'm willing to do any job just to be able to pay the rent and make sure Chloe has normal living conditions.''

Ben couldn't help but smile at that. Andrea was a good mother if she took such great care of Chloe. A while later, he parked in front of the given address and turned to Andrea. ''Here we are,'' he said before letting his eyes wander to the house behind her. It didn't really look like much, especially with the roof which was missing several roof tiles and the facade was in a very bad condition. 

''Thank you for the ride, Ben. I'd invite you inside but...'' Andrea let that stand there, not wanting to say anything else about her small home. ''And thank you for the gummy bears.''

''You're welcome. I hope Chloe will enjoy her present.''

Chloe smiled brightly at that and clapped her hands in joy, making Andrea chuckle. ''I'm certain she will.''

Ben nodded, then reached to the backseat, digging through one of his bags before pulling a bottle of wine out of it and holding it out to her. ''Perhaps you would want a present as well?''

''Oh..'' This caught Andrea slightly of guard, but she smiled warmly and took the bottle from him. ''Thank you.''

''Also,'' he continued then and pulled one of his business cards out of his inner jacket pocket. ''If you're still looking for a job... The house I live in is quite big and I'm usually very busy so I don't have time to clean it. If you're interested...''

Andrea couldn't believe her luck. The smile on her face widened and she nodded eagerly as she took the card from him. ''Of course I'm interested.''

Ben returned the smile. ''Great! Can you start on Monday at nine o'clock?''

''Of course I can. I'll be there.''

''Okay. And bring Chloe with you, will you?'' 

She chuckled, nodding. ''Of course I'll bring her with me. I can't leave her on her own all day anyway.'' Andrea then got out of the car and turned to look at Ben one last time, also taking her grocery bag from him. ''Thank you again fro everything, Ben.''

''No worries. I'll see you on Monday then.''

Andrea nodded a final time with a smile which Ben returned before waving and driving away. 

Perhaps luck was finally smiling at her after all those years.


End file.
